


Games We Play

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, First Kiss, Foul-Mouthed Bucky, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Shy Sam Wilson, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Teens Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and their friends play a couple of games like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. The truth is, Bucky is only playing because he might get to kiss Sam Wilson.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read something like this. Couldn't find anything, so I wrote it. Enjoy.

The warmth indoors made the teens forget that it was a chilly evening outside as they sat about enjoying one another’s company. Some popular song or another played in the background as the group of friends laughed, cheered, and teased one another. The party was at James Rhodes’ house, in the garage turned-kickback-space. The game: Spin the Bottle.

“We’re too old for this,” Steve had said. “We’re seniors. It’s for kids who haven’t made-out with anyone yet.”

“Yeah,” replied Natasha. “It’s for you, Rogers.”

“I’ve made out with people,” Steve had argued back, his face turning red. “I’ve kissed people.”

“A peck on the cheek from your grandma doesn’t count,” Natasha replied, causing everyone to chuckle and join in on the harmless teasing until Steve relented and the game got underway.

The group sat in a circle on cushions on the floor. It was the second go around and Steve had gotten to kiss Sharon and T’Challa – he was looking quite flustered. Bucky was next to Steve, anticipating his turn, and trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the newest member of their group, Sam Wilson. He had started hanging out with Steve a little over a year ago and fit in well with Steve’s other friends. Bucky had seen Sam around school before he had started hanging out with them. Actually, Bucky had _noticed_ him. He was kind of hard to miss with _that_ face and _that_ smile. Bucky had himself a little crush on Sam, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone, apart from Steve.

Bucky had already kissed Natasha, who was seated at Sam’s right, and Misty, who was seated at Sam’s left, but he was _aiming_ for Sam. Just couldn’t get the bottle to stop spinning in the right spot. He glanced around the circle, and then looked over at Sam who was looking back at him, somewhat shyly. Bucky kept staring until Steve cleared his throat and nudged Bucky’s arm.

“We’re waiting, Barnes,” Natasha said, and Bucky mumbled a smartass retort before spinning. It landed on Carol. His face dropped, it seemed.

“God, I know you’re into dudes and all, but don’t look so disappointed,” she ribbed, before Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned in for a quick peck.

He stole another glance at Sam whom he swore looked a little disappointed as well.

Once it was Sam’s turn again, Bucky had to try his hardest not to bite his lip. He was holding his breath, though, as he watched the bottle spin counter-clockwise and then slow down the closer it got to him. He felt his tummy do a little flip as it slowed in front of him, and then stopped in the middle of him and Steve.

_God. Damn. It._

“Ooh, it’s a toss up between Barnes and Rogers,” said Rhodey, excitedly.

“Nah, I think it’s closer to Rogers,” Natasha interjected.

“Yeah, Rogers,” said Scott.

“Definitely Barnes,” T’Challa proffered.

“I dunno, it might be closer to me,” Steve, the asshole, chimed in.

“I actually think it’s dead in the middle,” said Carol. “Go on, Sam. You have to choose: Barnes or Rogers?”

….

Sam looked one hundred percent flustered as his face grew warm and he eyed the two best friends. Steve was cute and all, but Sam thought Bucky was hot. If he kissed Steve, it’d just be part of the game and he wouldn’t feel weird about it because they were just friends. If he kissed Bucky, he just might make a fool of himself and possibly ruin any future, non-game-related kissing between them. What if Bucky didn’t like it? What if Bucky didn’t think he was hot in return? Why was he overthinking it?

“Sam?” Natasha pushed. “Who’s it gonna be?”

“Steve,” said Sam quickly, noticing how Bucky’s face remained straight.

He had made the right choice. Bucky had no reaction at all. He didn’t care. Sam had done him a favor.

…..

Bucky felt his heart sink.

Sam Wilson didn’t want to kiss him.

Cute, funny, hot as fuck Sam Wilson did not want to kiss Bucky.

_It’s just a stupid fuckin’ game_ , Bucky silently reminded himself as he kept his expression neutral. He kept his head down as Sam’s perfect lips met Steve the Traitorous Bastard Slash So-Called Best Friend’s.

…..

Sam was distracted a moment by Misty tickling his side when he heard his name and a chorus of _oohs_. He looked up and saw the bottle pointing in his direction and Bucky Barnes looking at him.

“Sorry, who spun?” asked Sam, softly.

“Barnes,” Rhodey said.

“Oh,” Sam found himself saying, even though he had not meant to.

“It’s okay, Wilson,” said Bucky, brusquely. “Don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I – I was just – it’s fine,” he said while shuffling forward a little hesitantly; Bucky mirrored him.

They leaned in and closed their eyes just as their lips met.

…..

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

_Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a fuckin’ boner._

Bucky didn’t get a boner, but he swore he fell in love with Sam Wilson the moment they pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

_Fuck_.

He was so gone.

…..

The first game was over and done with, and the winner was T’Challa, who had received more kisses than everyone else, followed by Steve, who had received more kisses from T’Challa than anyone else. Steve definitely had a crush on T’Challa. He was preoccupied when Bucky sidled up next to him and said, “Come to the kitchen?”

“For what?”

“More soda.”

“There’s soda right there,” Steve replied.

“Just come to the fuckin’ kitchen, Stevie,” said Bucky grabbing him by the arm.

When they were away from earshot of the rest of their friends, Bucky let go and then stood in front of Steve. He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

“What?” asked Steve, confused by his friend’s odd behavior.

“ _What?_ ” Bucky mocked, scrunching his face up. “ _I think it’s closer to me.”_

“What’re you talkin’ about? The game?”

“Did you want to kiss him?” asked Bucky, stepping a little closer.

“Who? Sam?”

“Yeah, dickhead, Sam,” Bucky said sharply.

“It was a game, Buck.”

“Fuck, you _did_ wanna kiss him,” said Bucky, and Steve could hear the hurt in his voice.

“No, Buck. Honest, it was just a game. Sam’s my friend. I didn’t wanna kiss him like _you_ wanted to. I know how much you like him. I’d never kiss him like that.”

He watched as the relief washed over Bucky, before a forlorn expression settled on his face.

“Don’t matter anyways,” Bucky said, as he dipped his head, placed his hands in his pockets, and scuffed his sock-covered toes against the hardwood floor. “Sam doesn’t like me back. He didn’t even wanna kiss me and he kissed everyone else.”

“He _did_ kiss you, though.”

“Yeah, but you know what I mean,” said Bucky, as he hugged himself in a self-soothing manner. “If it wasn’t part of the game, he wouldn’t wanna.”

“How do you even know, Buck?” asked Steve with a concerned look on his face. “Have you ever even asked him?”

“Fuck off. I’m not gonna go up to him and say, hey, wanna touch your mouth to my mouth for a little while?”

“Yeah, don’t say that,” Steve replied. “But maybe ask him out and see what he says?”

“I dunno, I mean, have you seen him, Stevie? Ugh. He’s so fuckin’ hot I can barely function around him. How would I even get the words out?”

Steve let out a little amused chuckle and clapped his hand to his friend’s shoulder and said, “Slowly and one at a time.”

…..

“You guys playin’?” asked Carol as Steve and Bucky returned with more sodas.

“What’s the game?” asked Steve.

“Truth or Dare.”

“I’m out,” said Bucky, taking up a seat at the small table as he placed the drinks down; he noticed Sam was looking at him and it made him feel warm.

“I’m in,” said Steve, flopping down on one of the mattresses suspiciously close to T’Challa.

“Awesome, I’ll start,” said Natasha. “Truth or dare – _Carol_.”

“Dare,” she replied with a smile.

“I dare you to text your crush and tell her you think she’s hot.”

“I don’t have her number,” said Carol.

“Wait, who’s your crush?” asked Scott, with a handful of chips in his mouth.

“Maria,” said Carol.

“Hill or Rambeau?” asked Rhodey.

“Rambeau,” Carol replied.

“Send her a DM,” Natasha said, and Carol proceeded with her dare.

She showed everyone that she had sent the message, and then got a notification soon thereafter.

“What’d she say?” asked Natasha, excitedly.

“Umm, nothin’ much,” said Carol, with a wide smile. “But let’s just say I have her number, now.”

…..

The game progressed with dares outweighing the truths. It got back to Natasha and she looked about the room to formulate her next dare should the target of her question choose that particular option.

“Sam,” she started. “Truth or dare?”

Bucky lifted his head and looked at Sam, though he was pretending to be more interested in something on his phone.

Sam shrugged a little and then said, “Truth.”

“Boring!” said Scott.

“Shut up, he’s shy,” Rhodey replied.

“Everyone shut up,” said Natasha. “So, you’re going with _truth_ , Wilson?”

“Yep,” he replied somewhat bashfully.

“Okay, so, tell us truthfully who do you think was a better kisser: Rogers or Barnes?”

“Nat, come on,” Steve said, looking over at Bucky who looked like he was about to be sick.

“Hey, I can ask. He chose _truth._ ”

“I – I dunno, Natasha. This feels mean,” said Sam as he glanced over at Bucky.

“Who’s the better kisser: Steve or Bucky?” she repeated, just as Bucky got up abruptly from his seat, mumbled something to Natasha in Russian, and then stormed out, not bothering to grab his jacket or even put on shoes.

…..

It was cold out, as it was nearing midnight, but Bucky needed to get out of there. He wasn’t going to sit there and hear Sam say Steve was a better kisser. He was not going to subject himself to more humiliation. He exhaled loudly and watched the steam slip from his mouth while he rubbed his hands together. Just then, he heard the door open and someone step out.

“Not in the mood, Stevie,” he said, not looking up.

“Sorry,” said a voice that definitely wasn’t Steve. “I just – I umm, I thought you might’ve. Sorry. Never mind.”

Bucky looked up to see Sam standing there with a blanket wrapped around himself and an apologetic look on his face.

“I’ll just go,” Sam added.

“No,” said Bucky quickly, just as Sam turned to leave. “It’s okay. Stay. Please.”

Bucky’s heart felt like it was in his throat. Sam gave him a coy smile and walked closer to where Bucky was sitting on the garden bench. He lifted his arm and the blanket to offer Bucky some of its warmth. Bucky accepted and they sat side-by-side wrapped in the blanket with heat radiating off one another.

“Sorry about before,” Sam said, his arm and leg pressed against Bucky’s.

He smelled so good, Bucky mused before saying, “Thanks. Wasn’t your fault. Natalia was just bein’ a shithead.”

Sam smiled and said, “What did you say to her, y’know, in Russian?”

Bucky smiled and said, “Called her a shithead. It’s cool. We’ve been friends forever. Immigrant kids and all that.”

Sam nodded his head.

“I’m still sorry. That last truth. I didn’t want you to feel bad or anything.”

“I don’t,” he said too quickly, almost defensively. “Doesn’t matter what you thought.”

“Oh,” said Sam, letting his head drop. “Okay.”

_Fuck, you’re screwing this up, Barnes. Get a grip,_ Bucky mentally chastised himself.

“No, no. Not like that. I didn’t mean it like that,” said Bucky, as he turned to face Sam. “Of course it matters what you think. You’re probably the only person outside of Steve whose opinion really counts to me.”

“For real?” asked Sam, turning himself slightly in Bucky’s direction.

“Yeah, man. You’re super smart and friendly,” said Bucky as he stared into Sam’s pretty brown eyes. “You’re nice to everyone when you don’t have to be. Even to me and I’m a moody asshole.”

“I don’t think you’re an asshole,” said Sam with a small smile. “I think you’re awesome.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“I dunno,” said Bucky, as he wrung his hands together. “I just – never mind. It’s silly.”

“No, go on. Tell me.”

Bucky took a deep breath and said to himself, “Okay. Okay. Slowly and one at a time.”

Sam smiled a little and said, “What?”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to psych myself up.”

“For what?”

“To tell you that I think you’re awesome, too. I think you’re more than awesome. I think you’re amazing, actually. And I like you.”

Sam’s smile grew wider and Bucky’s heart skipped, but he kept going.

“I really, really like you, Sam. And I know the kiss was just part of the game, but I really liked it, too.”

Sam smiled shyly at Bucky, but said nothing. Bucky felt panic set in at the silence, so blurted out his next words.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Sam replied.

“When the others said to choose who to kiss outta me and Stevie, why’d you pick him and not me?”

Sam’s smile fell away and Bucky immediately regretted asking. He went to apologize, but Sam spoke up

“I chose Steve because I wanted to, ya know, kiss you,” he admitted softly before dipping his head and looking up at Bucky through his lashes.

“What? What does that even mean?” asked Bucky, mesmerized by the way the light was washing over Sam’s face.

“I picked Steve to kiss ‘cause I was worried that if I chose you, you wouldn’t like kissin’ me. And I wanted you to like me. Then we needed up kissing anyways, so —”

“Okay,” said Bucky, taking a steadying breath. “Okay, so firstly, I do like you. So fuckin’ much. And I liked our kiss. I loved it. Best kiss I’ve ever had. Secondly, because you’re so pretty and so close and my brain can’t function properly, I’m gonna need you to clarify: Are you sayin’ you like me back?”

Sam gifted Bucky with a cute little smile before saying, “Yeah. I like you, Bucky.”

Bucky let out a relieved laugh and beamed brightly at Sam. Somehow their hands became entangled before Sam added, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Bucky replied.

“I dare you to kiss me again.”

Bucky let out a little huff and then brought one hand up to gently cup Sam’s face.

“Just so you know,” Bucky started, as he leaned in. “I don’t need to be dared to kiss you, Sam. Happy to do it any time, any place, as long as you want me to.”

“I do,” said Sam as he closed more distance between them. “I want you to.”

Bucky smiled and then pressed his lips against Sam’s. It was even better than the first time. It was soft and sweet and spread warmth through both boys. They were so wrapped up in the moment, they didn’t hear the cheers coming from their friends who were spying from the garage window.


End file.
